injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Poison Ivy/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Fancy meeting you here." - To Harley Quinn * "Your man Bruce was supposed to better care for the Green. All he's done is remodeled the concrete jungles Gotham and Metropolis. Where I sit, there's not much difference between him and Superman." - To Harley explaining why she joined The Society * "Grodd will keep his promises, or he'll be my next victim." - To Green Arrow * "The old days were fun..." * "...but these days I'm all business." - To Harley * "Sweet, sweet Harley. This time, you'll be a good girl for Mama..." - To Harley after she uses her pheromones to brainwash her to fight Cyborg or Catwoman * "Arkham gave us so many memories, Selina." * "Bewitching guards, late night poker...Mandatory shock therapy." * "Oh, that's right. You were spared. Thanks to your billionaire boy-toy." * "You're just dying to hurt me, aren't you Tin Man? It won't bring back what you lost. Especially below the waist.." - To Cyborg * "Poor Harley smelled the wrong roses and now she's going into shock." * "Bye, bye. Baby Doll." - To Harley * "Oh Cyborg. We don't have to fight." - If the player chooses Cyborg * "Let's kiss and make up." * "I have no more friends, Selina." - If the player chooses Catwoman * "All I have is the Green." Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Have a kiss before dying?" - Occasionally after performing a grab or Thistle Hurt Combo * "The Green despise you!" - Occasionally after performing Thistle Hurt Combo * "I am as strong as a redwood..." - Occasionally after performing Thistle Hurt Combo * "Is this outfit distracting you?" - Occasionally after performing a grab or combo on male characters * "Still just a boy....." - Occasionally after performing a grab or Thistle Hurt Combo on Robin * "That is for Harley!" - Occasionally after performing combo on Joker * "A kiss will make it all better." * "Oops, did I do that?" * "Let's kiss and make up." * "I can give you relief, honey." * "Where have you been all my life?" * "So many to kill, so little time." * "Take a good long look." * "People ruin this world." * "This planet had enough problems"- After beating Superman, Supergirl, Brainiac or Starfire in a match * "We could've been lovers." - After beating Swamp Thing in a match * "Tsk tsk, Selina." - After beating Catwoman in a match * "I almost miss you sometimes." - After beating Harley Quinn in a match * "Go to sleep, Harley." - After beating Harley Quinn in a match * "You're poisoning yourself." - After beating Bane in a match * "Are you the bird or the prey?" - After beating Black Canary in a match * "Your turn to be scared!"- After beating Scarecrow in a match * "Can't protect Gotham now?"- After beating Batman in a match Clash Defense Wagers * "Kiss me, lover!" * "Touch me. I dare you." * "I'll spit on your grave." * "Ready for more fun?" * "Give int o me!" * "One kiss and you're dead." * "We could've had something." * "Did I mention I'm poison?" * "This isn't your world." * "The Green is mine." * "No more fighting, Arthur!" - Clash with Aquaman * "A kiss, Adam?" - Clash with Black Adam * "Eyes up here, kid." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Such a lovely mouth." - Clash with Black Canary * "Ahhh, to catch a thief." - Clash with Captain Cold or Catwoman * "You lack experience." - Clash with Firestorm or Supergirl Attack Wagers * "Not this season." * "Tempting, but no." * "Keep away from my children!" * "That well's been poisoned." * "That's debatable." * "I'm no damsel in distress." * "Don't lecture me." * "But that's the point." * "Don't mess with Mother Nature." * "Guess you're not my type." * "I'm no witting flower." * "Life finds a way." * "Not all of them." - Clash with Aquaman * "It's not yours to claim." - Clash with Atrocitus * "Sweaty pig!" - Clash with Bane * "From you, Bruce?" - Clash with Batman * "Can it, Canary!" - Clash with Black Canary * "Choke on it!" - Clash with Black Canary or Joker * "But not outgrown." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Let's go deeper." - Clash with Cyborg or Atom * "None's struck my heart." - Clash with Deadshot * "Except a human problem." - Clash with Green Arrow * "That's the point, Hal." - Clash with Green Lantern * "I know." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "And you're just a terror." - Clash with Superman * "I have that effect on men." - Clash with male characters Category:Quotes